Goodbye my Friend
by Bloodrayne666
Summary: Sometimes in life, we have to say goodbye, but sometimes, we're not always ready to. Yet at even in the darkness there is a light at the end of the tunnel. Dedicated to those who have lost a much beloved pet, either by death or some other circumstance. COMPLETED!


**Heya all!**

 **For the first time in forever, I've managed to publish another fic within 24 hours of publishing another! lol!**

 **This was a story I came up with when I was thinking of my beloved pet cat Ozzy, who I had to sadly leave behind after I left my emotional abusive partner three years ago and I still think of him now.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story, even if it is a little sad.**

 **Note: I don't own the except to the song in this chapter ' _Will you be there?_ ' By Micheal Jackson, used on the Soundtrack to ' _Free Willy_ ' **

**Goodbye my Friend**

"Come on Klunk, it's your favourite! Why won't you eat?"

The orange masked ninja turtle Michaelangelo was kneeling on the floor watching his ginger cat Klunk laying in his basket staring at his bowl full of cat food mixed with other fish yet not wanting to eat it.

"You won't get better if you don't eat." Michelangelo wheedled as he pushed the bowl closer to Klunk and stroked his pet rat gently.

Michaelangelo had had Klunk for a long time, he had found the stray cat a few Christmases ago and decided to adopt him and the two had been inseparable ever since.

"You okay Mikey?"

A soft voice made the turtle turn around and he saw his adopted sister, the Lizard Lady Monalisa looking down at him.

"Oh hey Mona!" he said.

"What's up with Klunk?" asked Mona seeing the ginger cat laying in his basket looking rather drained.

"I don't know." Michaelangelo replied in a sad voice "He's never been like this before."

Mona looked at Klunk curled up in his basket and staring ahead, almost zoned out.

* * *

Looking at the cat, she knew he was old, and maybe this was his time, but she didn't want to tell the young turtle that.

"Mikey." she said "Why don't you let Klunk be for a while, let him eat in his own time, Master Splinter's about to begin training in a bit."

Michaelangelo looked rather reluctant, but he sighed and agreed, maybe Klunk would eat once he was out of the room.

"Go and get yourself ready little brother." said Mona "I'll be there in a moment."

"Okay..." said Michaelangelo sadly before stroking Klunk again then leaving Klunk with Mona who knelt next to the basket and stroked the ginger cat gently.

"Hey you..." she whispered, she felt a slight pang in her stomach, "Poor thing, I can see you're feeling tired."

Klunk looked up at the Lizard Lady, his eyes blinked and he licked his lips, he looked so tired, so drained, as if even lifting his head exhausted him.

"I'll speak to Donatello." she said "Hopefully he can help...but I think I already know the answer to what he might say."

She leaned down and kissed Klunk softly and stroked him before looking to the main lair where the other turtles were gathered to begin training.

"I come and check on you later okay little guy?" she whispered to which Klunk meowed softly and Mona stood up and walked to the dojo area.

* * *

Some time later, Mona went to check on Klunk to see Michelangelo sitting by Klunk's basket looking glum and almost tearful.

"Klunk...please..." he pleaded "You must eat...you'll...you'll never survive if you don't eat."

Mona then saw that Klunk's food bowl hadn't been touched, and the cat was looking worse than before.

Mona closed her eyes sadly as she looked at her adopted brother as he begged Klunk to eat but the little cat just lay in his basket pale and tired, she could tell it was his time, but she didn't know how to break it to Michaelangelo.

Gathering her courage, she stepped over to the turtle and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Michelangelo." she said softly.

Michaelangelo turned to the Lizard lady, and Mona almost stepped back at how broken he looked.

There were tears soaking his orange mask and he looked pale.

"Sis." he said softly "Why won't he eat?"

"Little brother." Mona said quietly "How old is Klunk exactly?"

"I don't know!" Michaelangelo replied "I found him when he was just a stray, and I had no idea how old he was then!"

Mona sighed.

"Look Mikey." she said "Maybe we should take him to Donatello, give him a look over?"

Michaelangelo looked at Klunk, he seemed hesitant, but he knew his adopted sister was right. Klunk needed seeing to, and judging by his condition, it didn't look good, but he held onto that hope his beloved pet would be okay.

* * *

Michaelangelo gently reached into the basket and lifted Klunk into his arms then slowly made his way to Donatello's medical room.

Mona walked with him, giving him much needed support and comfort. As soon as they entered, Donatello who had been on his computer turned to them.

"Hey you two!" he said in a cheerful tone, yet it faded as soon as it came as he saw a distressed Michaelangelo holding a sickly Klunk.

"What is it?" he asked.

""Klunk..." Michaelangelo choked "He...he's not well."

Donatello looked at Klunk then took him before placing him on a table and pulling out a stethoscope as well as other tools.

"Will he be okay Don?" asked Michaelangelo desperately.

"Mikey, please." said Donatello "I need to work here."

Mona sighed and gently pulled Michelangelo away so Donatello could work on the cat.

Mona lead Michaelangelo out of the room, and kept her arms around him for comfort.

"Sis?" Michelangelo asked in a desperate voice "Will Klunk be okay?"

Mona bit her lip.

"I...I don't know Mikey." she said softly.

* * *

As she spoke, she saw Leonardo, Raphael and Splinter walking over.

"Is everything alright?" Leonardo asked yet by the looks on his younger brother and adopted sister's face, things were far from okay.

Mona sighed as she looked at the distressed Michaelangelo.

"Klunk." Michaelangelo whimpered to which Raphael looked worried and Splinter closed his eyes in sadness.

"Oh Mikey." Raphael said softly "I...I'm sorry."

Splinter lifted his paw to Michaelangelo's hand but before he could speak, Donatello came outside with a grim look on his face.

"Mikey." he said in a sad voice.

Michelangelo looked at his brother and dread filled him.

"No..." he whispered.

"Little brother." Donatello spoke "I know this is hard but...Klunk's a very old cat, I'm sorry...but there's nothing I can do..."

"No..." Michaelangelo breathed.

"The best thing to do is to let him go." Donatello said, tears in his own eyes, "I can give him an injection to put him to sleep, it'll be quick and quiet."

Mona looked at Michaelangelo, he looked so devastated, but he nodded softly, it had to be done. Klunk was an old cat, and it was the best thing to be done, at least he wouldn't be in pain anymore.

Michaelangelo sighed and walked into the medical room so he could give his beloved pet some much needed love and comfort before he was to pass on.

Splinter, Leonardo and Raphael stood at the door to give the youngest turtle some space yet Mona stood close to give support.

Donatello stood at another table to fill a syringe so as to put Klunk to sleep, as he did so, he gave Michaelangelo some space so as to say goodbye to the cat who had made him so happy for a long time since he found him as a stray on that cold Christmas night.

Michaelangelo sat next to the table and stroked Klunk who was half dozing off, and breathing slowly.

"Hey little buddy." Michaelangelo sobbed "I love you so much, you're such a good friend, always there for me. He nuzzled Klunk's fur and kissed his head "I've never forget the day I found you on that cold snowy Christmas in New York, you were the greatest gift that year, I'll always remember that night, always and forever..."

* * *

From the doorway, Raphael, Leonardo and Splinter felt tears fill their eyes and bowed their heads.

Mona tears in her eyes as she listened to Michaelangelo's words and stroked his shell to comfort him as he stroked Klunk.

At the same time, Donatello walked over with the syringe and looked at Michaelangelo for the cue to inject Klunk and put him to sleep forever.

Michaelangelo hesitated at first, but he then nodded before breaking down slightly and resting his head on Klunk.

Donatello sighed as he held the syringe up and looked down at the ginger cat who lay there almost asleep.

"I'm sorry." he whispered softly "But it's for the best."

At the same time Michelangelo kept his eyes on Klunk's face and stroked him comfortingly.

"Don't be scared Klunk." he whispered as he sobbed "I'm here, I'm here."

Mona squeezed Michaelangelo's shoulders to comfort him as tears flowed from her eyes.

Donatello then inserted the syringe and injected the cat with the drug that would put him to sleep forever.

Michelangelo closed his eyes and kissed Klunk and Donatello put on a stethoscope and placed it on Klunk, after a few seconds he looked at Michaelangelo and Mona.

"He's gone..." he whispered as he cried softly "He's at peace."

Michaelangelo stared at Donatello then down at Klunk then lowered his head to his pet cat before breaking into heartbroken sobs.

Mona stepped forward and rested her head on her adopted brother's shell.

Michelangelo didn't move but continued to sob onto Klunk as the ginger cat lay on the table lifeless and stiff.

Donatello sighed sadly and looked up at Leonardo, Raphael and Splinter who stood at the door looking so sad.

"Poor Mikey." Leonardo said, "He loved that cat so much."

Raphael nodded.

"He knew it was coming for a long time." he said "But I doubt he was ever ready for it."

"Losing a loved one is always heartbreaking." Splinter said "But all we can do is be there for him, and comfort him when he needs it."

He looked at Mona who had slowly wrapped her arms around Michaelangelo who never lifted his head from Klunk as he sobbed.

Splinter sighed as tears fell from his own eyes at his son's heartbreak.

"Come my sons." he said "Let us give him some time alone."

Leonardo and Raphael sighed and agreed before leaving the room sadly.

Donatello himself decided to excuse himself from the room to give Michaelangelo some room to grieve for his deceased pet.

Only Monalisa remained to give Michaelangelo comfort.

As she stroked his shell, she heard Michaelangelo speak softly to Klunk as if praying as he continued to stroke, kiss and nuzzle him.

 _In Our Darkest Hour  
In My Deepest Despair  
Will You Still Care?  
Will You Be There?  
In My Trials  
And My Tribulations  
Through Our Doubts  
And Frustrations  
In My Violence  
In My Turbulence  
Through My Fear  
And My Confessions  
In My Anguish And My Pain  
Through My Joy And My Sorrow  
In The Promise Of Another Tomorrow  
I'll Never Let You Part  
For You're Always In My Heart._

* * *

Mona swallowed hard, seeing her younger adopted brother so heartbroken made her so sad. She wished there was a way to make him feel better.

After what seemed like forever, Michaelangelo looked up from sobbing over Klunk and looked at Mona, anguish on his face.

"Oh sis..." he said, fresh tears forming in his eyes as they soaked his mask "I'm going to miss him so much! He was my best friend!"

Mona pulled Michaelangelo close to her and the youngest turtle wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh Mikey." she whispered "I know you will...but remember, he had such a wonderful life with you, you found him, you cared for him, and he lived a good life with you, and you should be proud of that! He was such a happy cat, and he was grateful to have you as an owner."

Michaelangelo sniffled yet he nodded against Mona's belly.

"And remember, my brother." Mona whispered "Though one life leaves this world, another will soon enter..." she placed her hand on her abdomen to which Michaelangelo lifted his head and he placed one on his hands on it.

"A little dude or dudette will come." Michaelangelo managed a weak smile as he placed his head on Mona's belly again, fresh tears falling "And I'll be an uncle!"

Mona nodded and held him close.

"You will." she smiled as she stroked Michaelangelo's tear soaked cheek "You'll be a brilliant uncle to me and Raph's baby, always remember that! And I'm sure Klunk will want that too!"

Michaelangelo nodded as he hugged Mona close, as well as stroked Klunk.

"Sleep tight Klunk." he whispered "I love you so much, and all the love I hold for you, will also be passed to my nephew or niece, I promise..."

 **Awww, so sad. I'm sure some of you know what it's like to loose a pet, if you had one.**

 **Yet in the darkness there is light, as Mona at the time was pregnant with Pandora and despite Klunk leaving this world, Pandora would soon enter this world and give Michelangelo a reason to be happy again!**

 **I should have put this in my fic 'Changes' but didn't think of it! Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and stay tuned for more updates coming soon!**

 **Love Bloodrayne666**


End file.
